His Princess, Her Knight
by Brookii
Summary: Switchfic! Shiki replaces Kaname, Rima replaces Yuki, and Takuma replaces Zero. Rima has harboured a secret love and desire for Senri since he saved her life at age 5. But circumstances bring the princess to betray her knight... SenriXRimaXTakuma
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1  
><strong>_shelter me from my fears, save me from my tears._

* * *

><p>Rima Cross sat on the cement, gazing ahead at the classroom which was now inhabited by Night Class students. She was actually supposed to be making sure there were no Day Class students out after the curfew they constantly broke.<p>

She was simply too bored to do it, though. She knew Ichijo would be doing it. He had a much more 'friendly' approach then her. That was what he said, anyway.

She could make out the figures of the Night Class students through the lightly-lit window: the beautiful Yuki and Yori, sitting on the desk and talking together; the handsome Zero, Kaname, Aidou and Akatsuki… and of course, her beloved pureblood, Senri Shiki. His burgundy hair unmistakably matched the colour of her blood and his ice-blue eyes were so beautiful they were easy to fall in love with.

"Are you done?"

Rima turned around, looking up at Takuma Ichijo. He looked down on her in return with green eyes that contrasted against his pale blonde hair.

"Done with what?" she asked with a slight scowl.

"Well, you weren't exactly making sure the Day Class students were in the dorm, so my best guess would be that you were staring at Senri Shiki again."

"I was not staring at him, and I never have. I was just… counting the Night Class students, making sure none of them are walking about."

"That's a new excuse."

"It's not an excuse, it's true."

"Yeah, right," he laughed.

Rima knew he wasn't mad at her; it was impossible for Takuma to show such an emotion like such. Though she sensed he was annoyed.

"You come late and then you don't do anything," he shook his head, but he still had a slight smile on his lips. "Honestly, what should we do with you?"

"Mmm," Rima replied quietly.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you lost, little girl?"<em>

_A young girl with burnt-sienna hair shadowing her face looked up with cerulean eyes. She gazed at the man… or rather, creature… in front of her. He had an untidy appearance, bright red eyes and long white… were they fangs?_

"_N-no…" the young girl started, trying to be brave._

"_May I drink your blood?" he asked with his low, distorted voice._

_The girl shuddered and her cobalt eyes widened. She had no idea what was happening, but… she knew that he was reaching out and grabbing her, baring his fangs, ready to pierce her cold neck…_

_But he didn't, because a man with maroon hair and light blue eyes had rescued her; killing the evil creature with just a simple push._

_She felt fearful of the new man standing above her, but more safe, because he had saved her._

* * *

><p>"I – I'll go check there aren't any girls out," Rima sighed, standing up and walking off.<p>

Senri Shiki was a man who never showed expression, but he still managed to ignite a fire in Rima that… that made her feel alive.

Rima knew she loved him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**__ Alright, so how was that? As I wrote in the summary, this is a switchfic, and the characters are as follows:_

_Rima taking Yuki's place  
>Shiki taking Kaname's place<br>Takuma taking Zero's pace._

_So, basically, it's a ShikiXRimaXTakuma story. Yeah. Also, Yuki and Yori sort-of replace Rima and Ruka and Ruka replaces Yori. Aidou and Akatsuki are their normal characters and Kaname is his normal character; just as an aristocrat._

_Rido is still Shiki's father._


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 1  
><strong>_listen to the wind, let your mind spin. _

It seemed to be a quiet and peaceful night, until Rima noticed two Day Class girls sitting by the garden.

"Can you walk?" one girl with blonde hair asked another girl with brown hair.

"Y-yeah, barely…" the girl answered. "It hurts, though."

Rima sighed, seeing Blondie and her friend breaking curfew. She leaps gracefully from the tree she had been sitting on.

"You two!" she demanded, trying to be fierce yet she was just tired. "What are you names and class numbers?"

The two girls blinked. "We just wanted to take some photos of the Night Class. Just a –"

"Crap, you're bleeding!" Rima groaned. "This isn't good… quick, get back to your dorm."

"Wha…?"

"Just do it!"

A sudden noise jerked Rima to attention. She turned around, extending her Artemis Rod from behind her skirt.

"Who's there?" she asked.

"Scary. The headmaster trained you well."

The amber-haired, tall, tan Akatsuki Kain and daydream blonde-haired, blue-eyed flirt Hanabusa Aidou stood in front of her.

"Scary. The headmaster trained you well."

'_Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aidou!' _the girls gasped and thought to themselves. Forget photos of the night class; they were seeing two of the star students up close!

"Oh, dear. We only came to look because we smelt blood… how mean of you, Rima."

Rima frowned at Aidou.

"Aah, such a lovely smell..."

"Aidou, if you so much as try to touch either of these girls, I swear I'll kill you," she threatened firmly.

Aidou ignored her and smiled. "Did you fall?"

"Eh…?"

"You see, they lovely smell… is _your_ blood, Rima."

Aidou took Rima's hand by her wrist. She realised, then, that the palm of her hand was bleeding, more than likely from when she had jumped off the tree.

"Aidou!" Rima said angrily as she tried to pull away.

"Mmm…" the vampire smiled. "I'm very tempted…"

"Is he… a vampire?" Blondie gasped.

The injured girl shook her head. "He can't be! They don't exist!"

"Aidou, you idiot! Don't you dare…!"

She stopped. He licked he hand as his fangs softly pierced her skin.

Aidou looked up with a cheeky, half-satisfied expression. "I want more… May I partake from you neck?"

"No! Stop it, you can't!" Rima refused.

"Drinking blood on campus is forbidden."

Takuma was there. A bright smile lit up his face. _Ugh,_ Rima thought. _He's even weaker than me._

"Rima, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she murmured dully.

"So, vampires… you should know that you can't drink blood on campus. It's stupid to even show your true selves… especially around other students. So, don't even consider it."

"Takuma!" Rima knew that the expression on his face wouldn't last long. He always tried to keep smiling, no matter what. She also knew that he had a strong dislike towards vampires.

He extended the Bloody Rose gun from inside his jacket. The grin became an instant frown. Yes, he was going to do it. He always got angry around vampires, especially when they had blood dripping from their obscene fangs.

"Would you _please _put that gun away? It is a great threat to us," Senri Shiki leaned against a tree and yawned. His expression was disinterested in that typical, Trademark Senri-style.

"President Shiki…" Aidou began with – was it fear? – in his voice.

"I'll take care of this idiot…" he turned to Akatsuki. "Kain, you should have stopped Aidou, but you didn't… making you equally responsible.

"Wha?" Kain seemed ultimately shocked.

Senri ignored this. "Rima… sorry if this… brought up any bad memories," Shiki said quietly, his apology reaching Rima's ears only.

Rima shrugged. "It was noyhing, really… just Aidou being an idiot…" she answered, despite her hammering heart.

LINE

"Hmph… ten days suspension… still, Rima's blood was worth it. Blood tablets just don't cut it," Aidou told Kain as he sat on the lounge. "I couldn't rist her blood and I just…"

Suddenly, Senri Shiki appeared in front of Aidou. He didn't see this, though. All he saw was a hand extend and slap him across the face.

"Just?" Shiki echoed.

"S-sorry," Aidou apologises quickly.

"Rima is not your toy, Aidou. It's time to grow up."

Zero Kiryu watched in the shadows. He was the vice president of Moon Dorm and Night Class. He watched, bemused. He always found it entertaining that Shiki acted differently when things involved Rima.

The silver-haired aristocrat gave a tiny, tiny smile.

He liked watching it.

LINE

**A/N: **_I know they were all extremely OOC, except for Kain and Aidou. But nevertheless, I hoped you liked and I will be back next week with characters that are themselves…_

_I forgot to mention last time… yes, Zero WILL be replacing Ichijo._


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3  
><strong>_making a mess, doing what we do best_

"Chairman –"

"Rima-chan, call me father…"

"No," she answered flatly.

He burst into literal tears in front of her, but that still didn't break her ice stare.

"Where's Takuma-kun?" she asked monotonously.

"H-he's in the guest room… he doesn't want to sleep in the sun dorms tonight," he replied, tears dripping from behind his glasses.

Rima immediately left the room without another word to her crying 'father' and walked to the guest bedroom. The door was wide open and she could see her adopted brother leaning against the wall, reading _MeruPuri_ in utter silence.

"Takuma-san," she acknowledged, looking at him. He ignored her for a moment, and then looked up.

"Rima-san," he answered, looking at her with green eyes that spelt out three words that she thought she would never read in Takuma Ichijo's eyes.

_Danger  
>Fear<br>Pain_

Then there were bright red eyes that seemed to glow in the dimly lit bedroom, symbolizing just one word to Rima.

"Takuma," she told him, firmly yet more bravely then she felt. "Takuma-san – cut it out."

He stood up, his fluorescent crimson eyes totally fixated on her as if she was putting him in some kind of trance.

He walked towards her, his scarlet gaze still focused on Rima. "Please stop it," she said, trying to roll her eyes as if she thought it was a joke; a joke she didn't find funny. But she couldn't. She was too scared.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him. His mouth was wide open now, and she could see sharp, white fangs arching from his mouth. Sharp, white fangs sinking into her delicate neck.

"Takuma!" she shouted out, defeated. "Ichijo!" she demanded fiercely.

She closed her eyes in absolute pain.

"Please stop this…" she whispered. Her courage and bravery had been wiped from her; all she could do now was…

Senri Shiki knew that scent like a reverie. It was her blood, Rima Cross' blood. He could smell it in the pristine atmosphere, that atmosphere that was tainted with her luscious blood.

He shot up from the chair (the chair that was stationed in front of his beloved chest set) and darted towards the door. He (illegally) stepped out of moon dormitory and into the headmaster's office.

"Where's Rima?" he demanded Chairman Kaien Cross fiercely.

"Probably up in the guest room with Takuma," he beamed in response. "Those two get along so well!"

"You wish," Senri muttered to himself as he bolted into the guest bedroom. He saw the scene that he had dreaded; his adored Rima in total pain. Her back was outstretched as Takuma Ichijo drank from her neck.

And there was one word in Senri's ice blue eyes:

_Revenge._

**A/N: **I didn't have time to check this chapter for spelling/grammar errors so please excuse any of them. I hope you enjoyed. Oh, and this is for Brenda and her three reviews (three? One was all I needed XD) and anyone else who was wondering:  
>Yes, Senri's mother is a pureblood vampire, but she is still insane. Rido left her for Juri and Haruka is the evil one. Yes, this Fanfiction is pretty hectic and it may seem hard to remember, but I'm sure you'll get the concept as you go along.<p> 


End file.
